


Сказочки для никого

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dog John, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Шерлок/Джон. Джон - верный пёс"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказочки для никого

...и принцесса Шерлок убила себя, как требовал коварный Джим. Да-да, милые, убила - пара пшиков лаком для волос в горло и вся недолга. Не повторяйте такого дома! Всё равно скорая приедет раньше, чем вы успеете задохнуться из-за опухшей гортани. Да и у меня будут проблемы.  
А у Шерлок была аллергия, так что она скопытилась сразу. Прямо на чёрном диване с красно-синими подушками, куда предусмотрительно легла.  
Верный Джон долго вертелся вокруг неё, скулил, плакал и даже зло рычал. Однако он был хоть и верным, но всего лишь глупым псом, а единственная в мире консультирующая принцесса так и оставалась холодной и неподвижной.  
И в конце концов Джон отчаялся. Он убежал из пустого замка Бейкер, чтобы не видеть бледное лицо Шерлок. Одни говорят, он бегает где-то по торфяным болотам. Другие - что он подался вплавь в Афганистан.  
А принцесса всё лежит на своём диванчике в пустом замке, и тление волшебным образом не касается её прекрасного тела. Не зря она всё-таки проводила так много опытов по сохранению трупов.  
Ходят слухи, что умерла она не навсегда и воскреснет через три года. И отправится на поиски своего верного пса.  
Кто сказал "так не бывает"? Милые, вы даже не представляете, что порой бывает в жизни. Это вам не сказочки какие-нибудь.  
Да-да, эта история именно что сказка, но что мешает ей быть чуточку приближенной к жизни, а?  
О, вижу, моё время кончается. До свидания, детишки, и если будете хорошо себя вести, в следующий раз я, может быть, расскажу вам, что стало с Шерлок, её верным псом и коварным Джимом. Может быть.  
_Ричард Брук кокетливо улыбнулся зрителям и закрыл книгу._


End file.
